my loves
by demona voulturi
Summary: idon't own naruto only this story and characture. warning: sex, cussing, and threesome. i don't do summaries so you only get warnings and the fact that i don't own naruto.


"itachi? you alright?" i asked my partner my other one, kisame, was out on a solo mission. 'hackhackblurg'. i ran right into the bathroom to find him in the tub coughing. a while ago i managed to heal his eyes and get him healthy again.

"itachi what happened?"

"i'm fine. leave okay."

"no. no, don't you go an' feed me that bullshit. i know you better that 'tachi. please tell me what happened."i begged as tears filled my eyes. he smiled ever so slightly if i had not been looking at him i would have never noticed it.

"come here love. there is no need to get so worried. will you get in here with me?" i nodded eagerly as i stood and striped out of my clothes. there was an Ipod in there so i turned it on and put it on we ride by rihanna. i started singing as i walked back over to him. hslowlye full out smiled as his eyes ran over my body slowly. i shivered in desire as it filled his black orbs too.

**(Ride)**

**When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die**

**(We die)**

**When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die**

**_It's real late about quarter to one_**

**_I'm thinking of everything what we've become_**

**_And I hate it, I thought we could make it_**

**_But I'm ready to jet this, just wanna forget about it_**

**_I saw her pictures in the letters she sent_**

**_You had me thinkin' you were out with your friends_**

**_I'm so foolish, playin' me like I'm stupid_**

**_'Cause I thought it was just you and I, oh"_**

he grabbed my hands and helped me into the tub facing him. i layed dowm between his legs, facing him, head on his chest, ams around his waist.

"when is 'same coming back?" i asked quietly

"why don't you ask him yourself." i sat up and looked at him like he was fucking stupid. he just shook his head smiling and pointed behind me. i whipped my head so fast i slipped off my knees. after slipping under the water i came up and yelled

"shit!" kisame and itachi laughed.

"ya laugh it up, fuckers." i said as i went to get out of the tub, i totaly missed kisame undressed until he stood in front of me. i gasped and almost slipped, wrapped an arm around using his free on as a brace on the shower wall.

"an' were do you think you're going?" he asked while kissing my neck. gasping i tried to wiggle away but itachi was up and hands on my hips holding me still.

"if you're a good girl we'll give you a treat."

"promise?" i gasped. they both nodded.

**Lemon (third pov)**

kisame ran his hands from kiras' hips to her breasts rubbing the pad of his thumb over her hardend nipples. she wimpered into itachi's mouth as he kissed her and grabbing her ass.

"oh gods! please help me."kira gasped.

"what is it you need, love?" kisame said as he slipped a finger in her ass while itachi slipped one into her pussy.

"please tell us." itachi pushed forward, pushing her into kisame. they move their fingers in and out, kisame streatching her out. after a couple minutes of clit flicking wall rubbing finger ficking, kira came with a scream. seeing as she wasn't virgin she was still sorta new at this. both men slipped their dicks into her at the same time and waited for her to adjust.

"y..y..you can m..move." gasping in pleasure as they pulled out and pushed in a little harder than the initional entry from them. kisame was sitting in the bottom of the tub, kira sitting on his 9' dick, itachi behind her fucking her ass with a 8 and a half' dick. they kept this going for an hour and a after orgasm drained their energy, kiras completly. they colapsed on kisame both still in side her. itachi pulled out first then helped kisame lift kira off him, she wimpered at the loss of feeling full.

**lemon over ( itachi pov)**

"shhhh. its okay, love." kisame said pulling the plug to drain the water, closed the curtain, and turned the shower on to hot water. kira snuggled up into my side as kisame, being the more dominate one, washed our cum off of us. kira started to fall asleep under the gentle minstrations. i looked at kisame with love filled eyes and his reflected mine. i knew we both loved her so very fucking much, as she did for us as well.

"kisame turn off the water she is asleep."

"okay." he did just that. opening the shower curtin i lifted her in my arms and kisame wrapped us both in a large towel. he helped me dry kira off and lay her on the bed. we dried off as well and got into be with her. she stirred, tuning to face kisame she laid her head on his chest and i moved closer to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and laid my head on 'sames shouler. he turned his head to look at me, i kissed him. we pulled apart when kira started to get restless.

"Shh. 'same?" he nodded at my unsaid question.i raised my eyebrow"'tachi your singing does not bother me at all it actually helps me fall asleep. her's does that same damn thing." i smile and start to sing our song.

**_Is there a right way for how this goes_**

**_You've got your friends_**

**_And you've got your foes_**

**_They want a piece of something hot_**

**_Forget your name like they forgot  
Ain't that something  
Some wanna see you crash and burn_**

**_Criticize your every word_**

**_I'm trying to keep from going insane_**

**_Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing  
Trying to be something..  
More  
Nobody's gonna love you if_**

**_You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand_**

**_And guide you through_**

**_No it's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain_**

**_When all is done_**

**_And it's time for you to walk away  
So when you have today_**

**_You should say all that you have to say  
Say all that you have to say  
Is there a right way for being strong_**

**_Feels like I'm doing things all wrong_**

**_Still I'm here just holding on_**

**_Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs  
Just trying to show you something.._**

**_More  
Nobody's gonna love you if_**

**_You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand_**

**_And guide you through_**

**_It's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain_**

**_When all is done_**

**_And it's time for you to walk away  
When you have today_**

**_You should say all that you have to say  
Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing_**

**_Look to yourself and you might find something_**

**_It's time that we sorted out_**

**_All of the things_**

**_We complain about  
So listen close to the sound of your soul_**

**_Take back a life_**

**_We led once before_**

**_If it ain't you then who_**

**_If it ain't you_**

**_Then who's gonna love you  
Nobody's gonna love you if_**

**_You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand_**

**_And guide you through_**

**_It's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain_**

**_When all is done_**

**_And it's time for you to walk away  
When you have today_**

**_You should say all that you have to say  
So when you have today_**

**_Say all that you have to say_**

after i finished the song i was dozing.

"go to sleep, love. i love you, both of you." i smiled when kira snuggled closer to us and kissed kisame on the lips and laid my head back on his shoulder and fell asleed.

**(kisame pov)**

i laid there silently and itachi sang to put kira in a more relaxed and deeper sleep. i noticed he was starting to doze, he finished,"go to sleep, love.i love you, both of you." my smile got bigger when kira snuggled closer to us and when itachi kissed me again. when he was asleep i laced our fingers togather on kira's hip and my last thought before i fell in a pit of darkness was_ 'what did i do to get these two?'_.

-how was that this is my first fanficion and lemon ever. you can like or critisize if you like. just don't hate my for my pairings please-

Kisame: you know i might like itachi but you really don't need to tell that to the whole fucking world ,do you?

me: hmm. no, but its fun don't you agree kira?

kira: -smiles- yep. -pause-frowns- itachi, kisame do you like me?

Both: yes.

me: aww... you three are so fucking cute! -hugs kira-

kira: help! some one!

Itachi: if you read and review demona might tell you the whole story.

kira: -struggle- seriously help me.

me: i'll have sasori turn you into puppets if you step any closer. -glares-

kira: -pissed- bitch

me: -getting pissed- slut

kira: skank

me: c.g.g.s.

itachi, kisame, kira: -confused- what?

me: c.g.g.s

all three: we don't know what that means.

me: c.g.g.s. means cum guzzling gutter slut.

all three: ohhhh. got ya.

-sasori walks in-

sasori: demona did you need anything? tobi said you did.

me: nope.

all: bye!


End file.
